ORJC Orange Juice: A Story in Haven's Aftermath and Recovery
by R-Doll
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon transpired, Team ORJC [Orange Juice] relocated to Haven Academy, Mistral to continue their huntsmen training. Team ORJC will be running many missions together with a new professor. Together, this team face Grimm, team drama, annoying bandits, persistent smugglers, and emerging shadow figures.
1. That Night of Fire

**Chapter 1: That Night of Fire**

* * *

"Olivine Sven, Radcliff Tsaagan, Jen Sing, Canto Lope. Together, you four have gathered the black pawn pieces. Your team will be known as Team ORJC (Orange Juice), led by Olivine Sven. Congratulations young man. I believe your team can succeed with you at the helm." With a lingering sense of nostalgia, Team ORJC thought about their initiation at Beacon in the present. Then, their memories shifted to the night Beacon fell under attack.

"We have to ensure everyone evacuates!" Security, licensed huntsmen and huntresses started mobilizing to fight the oncoming storm of Grimm and panic. At Amity Coliseum, Radcliffe was in the left wing when the alarms went off. Grimm were arriving over the horizon and into Beacon. There was still shock as everyone saw a robotic girl being torn to shreds. It was supposed to be a civil fight. Radcliffe signaled for his weapons retrieval locker. From his locker, Radcliffe armed himself with his weapon, Long-Point: a cross-bow/tomahawk collaboration with explosive dust coated arrows. Alongside security guards and peers, Radcliffe helped facilitate the citizen evacuation to the air buses. "Come on! Come on! Give me a sign you three are all right."

Meanwhile, the rest of Team ORJC were facing their own battles. During the finals of the Vytal Festival, Olivine decided to spend time at a Vale diner called The Late Bite. A place where he frequented often for a glass of cola and appetizers. It wasn't unusual for Olivine to dine alone, but this time he needed to get his mind off some personal drama. When Grimm started flooding the streets, Olivine armed himself with his weapon, Civil Union: an olive-colored bayonet rifle that could also become a spear. Olivine took aim and fired at the Beowulfs that poured into the area. It took all the ammo from his small satchel before Olivine began lunging and piercing the Grimm beasts as civilians rushed to safety. Out of nowhere, the Atlesian Knights, Atlas's mechanical soldiers, glowed red and started firing on the civilians and other huntsmen in the area. Olivine's shoulder was nicked by a bullet before he sliced apart a Knight. Running towards Beacon, Olivine reached for his scroll. "Damn! This signal!"

After repelling more Grimm and corrupted Knights, Radcliffe's call came through, "Olive? Oh geez. Finally! Reaching everyone has been difficult. I'm still at Amity, but I'm heading to Beacon on the next bus over. I'm not letting my classmates have all the fun. You hear anything from the girls?" Olivine was glad that Radcliffe hadn't been defeated though found his competitive humor ill-placed. "I'm glad you're up for the fight, but I don't know if everyone can hold Beacon. The girls," Olivine was holding in his frustration, "I don't know where they are. I saw them last around the loading docks." Radcliffe pushed the issue from Olivine's mind, "Look. Now's definitely not the time to dwell on your rejection! We're a team. We're supposed to rely on each other. On you, leader."

Dodging an Ursai, the olive-coated youth took a deep breath to recollect himself. "Keep up the good work on your side. We'll regroup at Beacon. I'll keep fighting here and help everyone move safely. I'll get Canto. Cliffside, make sure Jen's safe. You're right. Now is not the time for my heart." Assuredly, Radcliffe said, "We'll all talk when we get back together." The call disconnected as both students moved to action. After receiving the go-to from a professor, Radcliffe moved onto an airbus to defend Beacon academy.

Earlier that night, Jen had rejected Olivine's romantic proposal. There was a sudden awkwardness and rift between ORJC. Taking time away from this drama, Jen went with Canto to a salon south of Beacon academy. They enjoyed a sauna and stone massage treatment before the sirens wailed and screams blared outside the salon. Quickly, the girls changed into their outfits and signaled the arrival of their weapon lockers. Jen put on her glasses, her one-hand sword and saw-off shotgun combo Fireworks, bandolier, and combat duster coat. Canta, an orange-coated coyote Faunus, put on her arm guards, choker, holsters, and armed herself with Dual-Wield: a sharp-edged shield which could be manipulated with Canta's aura like a boomerang. Furthermore, Canto uses dual pistols which were dubbed Pineapple and Honey Dew.

Both girls were struggling. Their area was being overrun with Grimm and facing Atlesian Knights made hurrying back to Beacon a trial. Huntsmen and police officers made their stand against both beast and machine. It didn't last long when the arrival of the White Fang airships happened. Landing close to the ground, an airship dropped out a couple soldiers. Formerly a member, Canto bared her teeth in rage as she bashed through the Grimm to face her former allies. "Bastards! How could you even agree with this?!" Jen tried to pull her friend back before something escalated. "Wait!" Out of her foresight, Canto didn't realize that the airship had been carrying Grimm that were released by the two White Fang soldiers. A Boarbatusk charged and rammed Canto right into a lamplight. Luckily, Canto's aura prevented that attack from disabling her, but it wouldn't last forever. Pulling Pineapple out of its holster, Canto shot and killed the beast with an ice-dust bullet. Working through the destruction, Jen grabbed Canto and headed towards a truck which was heading to Beacon. Both girls got on the truck's backside which held three civilians.

The driver rushed through the city as fast and safely as he could. Then, an Ursai forced the driver to stop. Jumping onto the front of truck, Jen dug her sword into the right paw of the skull-masked bear. Canto maneuvered around the Grimm to deliver a slashing blow. In pain, Ursai threw Jen off her footing. Jen's sword was still stuck in the paw. Stepping back, Canto retracted her shield and drew her pistols. Canto channeled her aura into her pistols to activate her semblance: Twice-loaded. Switching the pistols' setting to lightning dust, Canto fired off two shots for every bullet she had in the chambers towards the towering bear. Canto rolled out of the way as the Ursai tumbled forward and turned into dust.

Jen retrieved her weapon and helped Canto up. The two girls continued with the truck driver to Beacon. By the time they got there, the girls came upon a saddening sight of crippled spirits and numerous injured causalties. As they reached the courtyard, they met up with Radcliffe. "Radcliffe!" Canto shouted in relief, "Sorry for the delay. Our scrolls got crushed in the chaos. Where's Olivine?"

"I" Radcliffe was cut short of his response as he saw an Atlas soldier carry Olivine. Rushing over, Radcliffe pushed towards Olivine who was now laying down on the ground. "What happened?" Radcliffe inquired with deep concern for his best friend. "This kid rushed an Ursai before another one surprised him. As you can see, it left a mark." Three large bloody tears were present on Olivine's back. Canto stood in shock as she noticed the blood. The stench of it made Canto whimper for her comrade while Jen ran over to kneel next to her leader. Lifting Olivine's head and feeling his forehead, Jen felt Olivine running a fever. "It wasn't her fault, was it? Of course not, but.." Jen thought. Jen's tears began to fall. She cared for her leader though not in the same way Olivine did for her. Olivine to her was like an older brother figure.

"This kid needs serious medical attention. We'll get him a medic as soon as possible. He'll live, but it will be awhile before he's back on his feet." Grabbing the Atlas soldier by the neck, Jen threatened him "Do you wish to die! Get him a medic NOW!" Professor Port, a famous portly and crimson huntsman, pulled Jen off as he was checking on his students. "Young lady, I can see you're distraught, but your threats are completely unnecessary. Young Sven will recover, and I'll see everyone of my students get the help they need. I'm sure you and the rest of your team are what keeping him going right now." As Professor Port left, Jen slowly calmed down. Several later, Olivine was transferred between some hospitals before he was admitted to one of the coastal cities' hospitals. Radcliffe, Jen, and Canto visited Olivine on their own time. Each of them had returned home to check in with their families. The team decided to stick together once Olivine made a steady recovery and checked out of the hospital. There was still some unfinished drama, but that could wait. ORJC resumed their education at Signal for a while. Eventually, the team transferred to Haven soon after the attempted terrorist attack on Haven academy. They decided to transfer to Haven. They were going to help Mistral however they can. Sadly, ORJC didn't receive news that Haven was currently closed until they saw the council of Haven make a public announcement to temporarily re-open the academy. Several professors from both Vale and Vacuo came to Haven considering the demise of Headmaster Lionhart's and numerous Haven's huntsmen professors was now public.

Presently, Olivine, Radcliffe, Jen, and Canto were staying at Haven's student dorms. In cooperation with the council of Haven and the visiting professors, ORJC was the first among other returning students to begin their huntsmen training in Mistral. Their first mission would be with a Professor Poppy. It would be a simple escort mission hopefully.

* * *

***First fanfic ever! I hope you all like what I wrote so far. I'll be updating as much as I can. **


	2. Sleeping Poppy

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Poppy**

* * *

Sporting poppy-red hair and clay-red eyes, Professor Poppy Althaea hailed from Vacuo. At Shade Academy, she primarily works as a professor of Remnant Literature, and secondly as a licensed huntress. Out in the field, Poppy is known as the "Sleeping Poppy" huntress respectively for her semblance. Poppy's semblance can put her opponents- human and Grimm alike- to sleep by generating sleep-inducing spores. These spores are activated when Poppy rubs some plant parts together in both her hands. The downside: Poppy and her comrades are also susceptible to these spores unless they're wearing filtration masks.

After receiving correspondences from an official of Haven's council and professional huntsman Qrow Branwen, Poppy Althaea responded with great haste. Professor Poppy was acquainted with Qrow's reputation as a reckless rogue, one of Headmaster Ozpin's confidants, and a respectable huntsman. She was eager to make a formal association with such a huntsman. Rumors also circulated that Qrow Branwen was a catch, so this motivated Poppy to see if she could change her single status.

Putting in transfer papers and finding a replacement to teach Remnant Literature, Poppy took an extensive and somewhat frustrating trip to Haven Academy, Mistral. Several delays and security complications had hindered her arrival and negatively affected her temperament. Upon arrival, she met with Qrow Brawen and the other visiting professors at a small restaurant near Haven's artist markets. There, every professor visiting was about to learn of the events that transpired at Haven. This was a private meeting that took place before Qrow resumed traveling with some of Beacon's excellent students.

"Mr. Brawen, thank you for setting up this meeting. These recent events have been truly troubling. Poor Lionhart, I can't imagine what happened to him in his last moments." Professor Violet opened the meeting with a homage of Haven's late headmaster. "Lionhart was an exceptional huntsman who gave his life to creating the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses. Knowledge and courage were his greatest strengths. Ones that will be carried on by his teachings and students." At Qrow's discretion, he only revealed the recent events to a certain degree. Despite a legacy of betrayal and cowardice, Qrow wanted Lionhart to be remembered as a better character.

"In response to the White Fang's attempted bombing," Qrow stated, "the council sought fit to re-open Haven academy if only for a short period. Mistral is need of huntsmen and huntresses to deal with Grimm and bandit attacks on the neighboring villages and towns. Furthermore, supply runs all over Mistral will need protection. Classes will resume at Mistral's other academy as well. However, some academic courses will be cut short as more technical and combat courses will be prioritized. Haven will be open to returning students and transfer students. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, we reached out to any professors willing to temporarily replace Haven's previous staff."

Poppy injected "I don't object to having students do fieldwork, but isn't it hasty and risky to have inexperienced kids go on missions?" Qrow said with a heavy disposition, "I don't object to your concern. I've talked with the remaining administration and some of Mistral's officials about this. It's why it's been decided that the professors will be joining their students on these missions. I've traveled with my niece and her friends and they've become stronger just by being out there together. Doing their best to help whoever they can. I assure you that these students will become stronger and more confidence with guidance and experience to help them."

The meeting went on for a while. Lionhart's replacement, the timeline of Haven's upcoming semester, bandit and smuggler activity, the involvement of Ghira's White Fang party, and a brief assessment of Mistral state were discussed closely. In closing, Qrow told his peers that he would be traveling to Atlas to meet with General Ironwood alongside his niece and her friend soon. Qrow disclosed nothing else to his visiting colleagues.

Before Qrow left to begin his packing, Poppy invited him out for a drink. Intrigued by the lady's proposal, Qrow accepted though voiced that he needed to hold back. After all, the huntsman had to finish up his packing for the trip to Atlas. In one of Haven's mid-level districts, Poppy discussed various missions with Qrow in the Vanilla Plume bar. Meanwhile, Qrow was slowly enjoying his whiskey with ice as Poppy made several inquiries about his involvement with recent events and his status. "I'm impressed those kids managed to suppress a terrorist attack and secure the relic. While they're not officially licensed huntsmen and huntresses, I can see those kids have gained invaluable experience out on their own. It's great knowing that they've you to rely on for guidance."

"I'm not exactly the huntsman who those kids should be looking up." Qrow took a sip of his whiskey. "Oh, poppycock!" Poppy retorted. "Your reputation precedes you. I'm sure you've inspired them more than you think you do. Besides, it's not easy these days for anyone to travel or do the right thing. As you're aware, Shade academy is the one of the only forms of law and order that Vacuo has to offer its people. Granted a lot of tribes don't usually refer to our protection." Poppy continued discussing some of Vacuo's current events: a trafficking ring has started targeting people with "unusual" semblances and unrest continues to grow worse among the lesser known nomadic tribes. No suspects have been apprehended yet. "Our formal government has taken to employing some mercenaries though that just causes moral to drop. Vacuo relying on mercenaries? That seems unnecessary considering it defies our motto. In Vacuo, they say, 'If you can survive here," Poppy started as Qrow cut in to finish the old saying, "then you are welcome here." Nodding and smiling at her colleague's answer, Poppy simply sipped more on her minty liquor. "Not easy to get my materials for the semester sometimes. I teach literature when I'm not taking on assignments and books tend to be in short supply. Despite the desert environment, the people still manage to survive."

During the entire meeting, Poppy was flirtatiously giving Qrow subtle hints: cutesy winks, fiddling with her opal choker, and tracing her fingers around her drinking glass. "Qrow, do you think I'm attractive?" Poppy blurted out her question without restraint which caused Qrow to take a gulp of his whiskey by mistake. Choking to clear out the burn, Qrow answered, "Woah! I'll be honest with you. You're gorgeous, but you don't need my assurance." Poppy pouted, "That's not what I meant. I find you wonderful company; a handsome devil whom I like to dance on thorns with. Can our relationship be more than just drinking buddies and colleagues? I want to date you," Poppy slurred, "and I don't mind if it's long distance. I've been terribly lonesome and knowing you could stay in my heart would ease my pain." Before Poppy could say anything further in her drunken rant, Qrow cut off her drink and responded firmly. "Poppy, dating isn't my strong suit and one that I can't afford to wear right now. You're educated, charming, and very cultured. A survivor like you should be with someone whose trust you can rely on. We've only just met. Let's get you to your friend's." While some professors chose Haven's on-site dormitories, Poppy was living with her pen-pal, Caramel Machiatto, the owner of the small coffee shop Jewelweed in another part of Haven.

"I don't want to this night end sadly," Poppy sniffled, "I'm… *hic*.. desperate." Taking Qrow by surprise, Poppy tried to pull Qrow by his shirt collar in for a kiss. However, she tripped over herself and fell to the floor which also took Qrow down. "This isn't so bad. You're very comfortable to lay on." Poppy's last words before she knocked out. Qrow was feeling uncomfortable yet sympathetic about his colleague. While Qrow himself was a player, it wasn't the first time that he nor another person thought of romantic commitment. Qrow's semblance had always been a hindrance, so dating didn't seem to be the right choice. Not with the world in peril; the mission underway was usually Qrow's first priority.

Getting help from the bartender and another patron, Qrow had the bar tab paid for and a ride arranged for Poppy. When Qrow made it back to the hotel, he was greeted by his enthusiastic niece Ruby. "Uncle Qrow! Did you enjoy your hot date?! Are you two going to go steady?!" Qrow was amused, "No. I'll be busy babysitting you all while we go to Atlas. Besides, I don't think romance is within my best interests." After more questions, Qrow began the rest of the night with his priorities: packing and writing his letter to Ironwood. He did leave a small note for Poppy which she read a couple days after Qrow departed:

"Professor Poppy,

Thank you very much for the drink and your company. By the time you're reading this, I'll already be on my way to Atlas with my nieces and their friends. I'm not the right huntsman who can affectionately return your feelings, but I have a feeling you're going to find someone luckier and more capable of meeting your romantic expectations than I ever could. Should I ever come to Vacuo, I'll visit you for and pay for your drinks the next time.

I wish you the best of luck. I'm confident and comforted that Haven's students will have excellent instructors like yourself to help them succeed.

Qrow Branwen

P.s. I don't know if you recall that night, but I complimented you on your robin-schemed cocktail dress. It was smoking."

Staring at the letter made Poppy feel both great and a little defeated. While she didn't have her romantic intentions reciprocated, she felt a renewed sense of heroism which she hoped to pass along to her new students. It wouldn't be long until she was given her first collaborative assignment.

"Hey Macchi, can I get a latte plese? It's going to be an interesting semester; I'll need the first day to be fully charged." Pulling out a dossier of several transfer teams, Poppy glanced over them on the kitchen table. "Let's see who will be working with me on this supply run mission. The location will only be a day and a half journey. Smugglers, huh?"

* * *

**There were so many issues that came up when I was writing this chapter: writer's block bc I can't write dialogue well, laptop crashes, and doubts about what I really wanted to do with this "character" chapter. I'll try to be more descriptive since I haven't described ORJC in appearances. I'll be putting some of my ocs from my own project in here which should be fun. I do eventually want to draw my RWBY ocs here. Doing my best to keep things relatively canon and play around. It is fanfiction after all.**

**Apologies for the mess-up. Figuring how to update is now a challenge I've overcome X,D**

**I hope you'll stick around for more chapters. I'll try to update monthly or tri-weekly. My job can be stressful sometimes. **


	3. Briefing

Chapter 3: Briefing

Inside the workshop of Haven academy, Olivine was working on sharpening Civil Union's bayonet/spear blade in addition to refilling his stock of dust-coated rifle cartridges. With the expectation of leadership, Olivine wanted his teammates follow his example of combative readiness. Everything else was about having faith in their own abilities and coming together as a team once they step out into the world. Since Beacon's downfall, Olivine has felt insecure of his leadership capabilities though he rarely spoke about his concerns. That event proved even the strongest communities or individuals could be crippled despite the precautions taken in advance. Olivine wouldn't allow failure to strengthen his doubts though his back scars would forever remind him of his recklessness that night. "One, two..," Olivine mentally counted as he focused on sharpening the blades.

Meanwhile, Jen, Canto, and Radcliffe were in the dining hall enjoying their morning ramen noodles. "Have you seen the girls from Vacuo and Mistral here? Those legs could keep me up for days. Them Faunus girls are so amew-sing" Radcliffe always did come off pervy though he thought himself more playful.

Equally observant and flirtatious, Canto agreed with Radcliffe's observations.

"Mhmmm," Canto agreed bluntly, "still Rad, aren't you below their league? I doubt those ladies like a guy with messy hair and cheap earrings."

Radcliffe snickered, "Hey, I operate like a smooth criminal. Besides, I look slick with these silver hoops and hot spiky locks."

Jen groaned at her teammates' notions of idle chit-chat. Jen preferred the company of books, tea, and academic peers although she has found her team amusing and cultured at least. Olivine was someone whose discussions on history and vehicles intrigued Jen. Equally, Jen's knowledge of dust, plants, mythical and historical figures captivated Olivine. Things were relatively normal between the two now that ORJC was in Haven. Still, there was some lingering awkwardness. They did have a small heart-to-heart moment after Olivine was discharged from the hospital however, Jen worried Olivine was holding back some emotions.

Olivine came into the dining hall and ordered himself a plate of stir-fried chicken, rice, and a cup of orange juice. Joining the table, he briefed his teammates on their upcoming assignment.

"Nice to see the gang is altogether. Those noodles smell and look tasty and rich. Anyways, no classes have started yet it's strange that we're starting off with missions."

All the teams present at Haven academy would be paired up with professors for these upcoming missions. Some teams were assigned to stay in Haven to sort out administrative records or handle security detail. One could say that a few teams get to "play" detectives in Haven. Selected teams were also assigned to help eliminate Grimm throughout various outposts in the surrounding areas. Mistral's CCT system had been operational though since Beacon fell, there was a greater concern to ensure the towers remain such. Argos to the north was the only place that connected Mistral to Atlas though the dust embargo left Mistral with a shortage of technical supplies in addition to dust.

"Then, there's us and a team FENL(Fennel) who'll be delivering supplies to various villages. Our first destination will be Orenji to the south of Haven. After that, Girasol will be our final stop. I hear they have a festival coming up and that they'll be selling their sunflower cakes." An image of a cute fluffy sunflower-shaped and colored bun floated in Team ORJC's heads.

Breaking their collective imagination, Radcliffe asked, "Which professor are we getting to come along with us, Olive?"  
"Professor Poppy. I don't know much about her aside from she's from Shade academy in Vacuo."

"Vacuo? That's odd. It doesn't seem like anyone from Shade would just come here," Jen contemplated. "From my understanding, Shade's been struggling heavily since Beacon fell; Vacuo's CCT is rumored to be in constant and utter disrepair."

"That's true. While communication have broken down between kingdoms, I heard that the professors were gathered here urgently. One of Ozpin's closest associates had called them in advance," Olivine stated. Postal services may be slow in Remnant, but they were still effective when it came to delivering messages across the kingdoms. While Atlas chose isolation from the rest of the kingdoms, that didn't mean mail stopped coming in or out of the frosty kingdom in the clouds. In Argos, the military was very tight-lipped about their lines of communication.

Due to rising apprehensions, criminals have taken advantage of the embargo to operate more freely. Smugglers and bandits alike have been raiding supply routes throughout Mistral and the settlements across the south of Anima.

Checking over the reports of criminal activity and sightings in her pajamas, Poppy was analyzing the details of a bizarre organization. Equally obscure, infamous, and mysterious as the Spider Ring, there was an organization known as the Smug Pride. Primarily operated by faunus, this smuggling ring started in Vacuo. Both high and low profile clients have used their services to procure arms and valuable resources, particularly of artistic value. Since the Fall of Beacon, the Smug Pride changed their focus to various provisional and technological parts. A fierce symbol of a lion with long fangs protruding was certainly striking and haunting; several symbols were left at a few locations in addition to battered victims.

"Cheeky bastards, but this is unusual for smugglers to change targets. It's one thing to drop stealing paintings or pottery, but weapons and ammunition are in current and higher demand. Macchi?! Can I get another cup of your latte?" Poppy shouted to her roommate, Caramel Macchiato, whose building hosted a coffee shop. Caramel Macchiato was a beautiful woman: free-spirited, cultured, rich curly orange locks, creamy milk skin, and brown butter lips. She wore an apron with a heart-shaped coffee bean on it that said "Love Blend" over a pair of slacks and a red t-shirt.

"I got a better idea" Macchiato said. She walked up to Poppy and gave her a kiss. Surprised at this spontaneous gesture, Poppy's suddenly and questionably became buzzed with energy. After the kiss, Poppy detected a slight hint of sweet buttery caramel in her mouth.

"What," Poppy sat flustered and mumbling. She blushed red.

"A taste of my semblance: Caramel Kiss. It's what I call it. Gives you some of my aura in addition to some caffeine and a little of my personal flavor." She winked. "Better than just a latte."

"I would prefer to have some warning! It's not often someone just gives me caffeinated smooches. Coffee's a luxury in Vacuo and I just love how you make those lattes. First time I ever had more than just black coffee."

"Aw," Macchiato cooed. "I'm glad you enjoy my lattes. I'm sorry for overstepping. I thought I give you a quick boost though I see it was too quick. I didn't think you would mind a kiss from me."

Poppy thought the gesture was unbelievably frivolous though the taste and energy she experienced was undeniable. "I do feel more awake though with an embarrassing flush added."  
"You meet your first team at Haven academy soon, yes?" Macchi inquired with interest.

"Yes. I am.

"I wish I could tag along," Macchi said wishfully, "but I'm not much for combat. I like to pick up lessons in swordplay, but it's hard nowadays to find a teacher. I'm more of a support role nowadays. Aside from coffee, I still have my nursing skills to apply on the field. I've put letters out to the late headmaster for a nursing position, but I've been ignored." Macchi pouted.

"What about your shop?" Poppy inquired. "I thought it was more of your calling."

Macchi sighed. "Don't get me wrong, coffee biz is great. People need caffeine and sugar to thrive in the morning. It's just been a recent desire of mine to go out into the field. My earlier travels involved traveling with a young doctor before I became a barista." Macchi recalled how her medicinal knowledge had saved many lives in Atlas and Mistral outposts in the aftermath of Grimm and human violence. Becoming a barista and owning a coffee shop seemed like a nice settlement after Macchi departed ways with the young doctor in Atlas.

"If you get a chance, talk to whoever the next headmaster is about my application. I can leave Love Blend to someone qualified once affairs are in order."  
"I can't promise anything. No one has stepped in and not even the Mistral council has provided an update. I don't know who's proven themselves capable of such an academic position. If only Ozpin were still around." Many professors from Vacuo knew Ozpin by name and association with the kingdom academies' headmasters.

Macchi delivered a cup of hot latte to Poppy's side of the table. "Here, it'll do you good to get something warm inside you. News said there's a chance of rain. When will you be going on your mission?"  
"Thank you. Hopefully soon. I'll be meeting with my new students in an hour. Right now, they're probably getting ready for an assembly."

After lunch, team ORJC was in the main assembly hall as Professor Violet started talking. An overview of missions in addition to introducing new staff was discussed to the students.  
Poppy arrived in a skin-tight red top, a short white lab coat, shorts, red rim glasses, and red pants. She accessorized with a small bell hanging from a belt loop. Calling out to the team whom she was going to work with, Poppy was approached by the team and smiled.

"Good afternoon. I'm Professor Poppy Althaea from Vacuo. Normally, I teach Remnant history and folklore. Now, I'm assigned to give you four guidance among other things. Nice to see there's four of you here. Most teams at Shades tend to lose a member within the first year," Poppy smirked a bit, "Kicking ass in a team is better if everyone makes it. I've learned that teamwork is nothing if you don't do two things. The first thing is to hold your own and the second is to be on the same level as your partner. Most importantly, the level of your whole team. Before our supply run, which is in a week, I'll be testing your individual characters and teamwork skills. Meet me in classroom 5. We'll start with a simple round of introductions and semblances."

Radcliffe perversely asked, "What size cup do you wear?" before receiving a smack from Jen.  
"I'm a C. By the way, that'll be your grade if you fail to behave." The five soon made their way to classroom 5.


End file.
